I fucking love you, bro'
by Mousoukyu
Summary: L'amour, c'est très cruel. Et le cœur, c'est joueur. En combinant les deux, ça fait mal. (Incest.) Du niais tout mimi. OCC, je pense. (Mais ce n'est pas très alarmant... Du moins, je l'espère.)


**Auteur :** Mousoukyu

**Pairing :** Reese X Malcolm (Incest)

**Résumé **: L'amour, c'est très cruel. Et le cœur, c'est joueur. En combinant les deux, ça fait mal. (Incest.) Du niais tout mimi. OCC.

**Genre: **Romance - Hurt/Comfort.

**Titre:** I fucking love you, bro'.

**Note: **J'aime ce couple, j'aime cette série, j'aime le yaoi, je n'aime pas les cours :)

**Date de création :** 6 Avril 2014 - 6 avril 2014 (Trop forte o/)

I fucking love you, bro'.

Malcolm soupira à s'en fendre l'âme en regardant son grand frère parler à une jolie petite brunette en bikini -bikini vraiment inutile soit dit en passant car ça ne cachait, presque, rien-. Depuis assez tôt le matin, grâce à sa si gentille maman, ils se retrouvaient tous à la plage sous quarante degrés Celsius en pleines vacances d'été. Ce n'était pas forcement désagréable, mais ça n'était pas agréable non plus lorsque le moral n'y était pas. Heureusement pour lui, les parasols existaient mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir. Dewey avait trouvé réconfort dans un livre quelconque qu'il avait réussi à amener tandis que Reese avait eu comme bonne idée d'aller charmer une jolie fille et Jimie jouait avec le sable.

Le fait qu'ils aient dû se lever à sept heures le rendait totalement amorphe, et Reese lui détruisait son cœur peu à peu, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Car oui, il était amoureux de son propre grand frère depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il était sans doute un monstre ignoble, dégoûtant et abjecte mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur le torse nu de son crétin, d'admirer tout de lui à n'importe quel moment de la journée et d'être irrémédiablement jaloux lorsque ce dernier partait trop loin de lui.

Malcolm aurait tellement voulu que Reese ne soit rien qu'à lui, son amoureux attitré à qui personne n'aurait le droit d'attirer l'attention qu'il voulait posséder. Mais cela ne pouvait arriver que dans ses rêves. Et encore, dès qu'il dormait, il ne faisait qu'enchaîner les cauchemars dans lesquels il se retrouvait cruellement rejeté par son grand frère, où son cœur mourrait douloureusement sous les insultes dures et crues. A chaque fois, il se réveillait à trois heures du matin en pleurant avec personne pour le réconforter. Même s'il dormait dans la même chambre que ses frères, il ne les réveillait jamais. Ceux-ci avaient le sommeil très lourd, heureusement, ou pas. Surtout le plus bête, en fait. Il aurait beau hurler de toutes ses forces son prénom, Reese ne bougerait pas d'un poil tellement il s'engouffrait loin dans les bras de la divinité des rêves.

Donc à présent, les cernes sous les yeux, Malcolm regardait le ciel le narguer de sa beauté claire et sournoise. Pas un seul nuage ne se profilait dans ce lac bleu et le soleil brûlait fortement le sable et la mer. Lois bronzait agréablement sur sa serviette en maillot de bain alors que Hal lui étalait de la crème solaire sur le dos. Et lui, petit génie inutile qu'il était, son tee-shirt encore vêtu, était recroquevillé sous le parasol avec les jambes repliées contre son torse et ses bras les entourant. Il s'était isolé des autres, s'étant mis un peu à part pour les fuir.

Il posa son menton sur son genou et fixa une nouvelle fois Reese. Ce grand garçon débile et rebelle qui, en fait, n'était qu'un petit cordon bleu. Ce grand garçon qu'il aimait tellement, tellement fort, tellement profondément, tellement plus que tout, bordel.

Il en avait marre de l'aimer. Pourquoi était-il obligé d'éprouver des sentiments si forts et inutiles envers quelqu'un qui n'en n'avait rien à faire. Il aurait au moins voulu être capable de choisir qui était la personne qu'il aurait voulu aimer. Au lieu que son stupide cœur ne choisisse son propre frère aîné. Quoi de mieux pour te tuer un homme amoureux. En plus d'être homosexuel, il était incestueux. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, franchement.

Non mais quelle galère, il avait l'impression que son cœur était un masochiste sur les bords. Car plus le temps passait, et plus il tombait amoureux de Reese, se renfonçant encore et encore alors qu'il pensait atteindre le fond, en même temps que la douleur de cet amour à sens unique ne le fasse toujours plus souffrir. C'était comme si à chaque fois que son frère se montrait intéressé par autre chose que lui, il lui arrachait une moitié de son cœur et de son âme par la même occasion. C'était vachement douloureux, il n'aimait réellement pas ça. Qui aimerait cela de toutes manières.

Et là, ce sentiment douloureux planait encore en lui, lui détruisant tout son moral et lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux, comme s'il était une putain de fille. Mais il n'en n'était pas une, c'est pourquoi il ne pleurerait pas. Jamais. Question d'honneur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, qui s'étalait pour dormir, puis à son père qui en faisait de même et à Dewey et Jimie, ceux-ci étaient en train de jouer avec le sable bouillant, le plus simplement du monde. Étonnant d'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas surexcités...

Tous se fichaient complètement de son état. Il maigrissait, il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus et cela ne semblait choquer personne de la famille. Il ne parlait presque plus, non plus. Cela aurait dû alerter au minimum une personne. Peut-être Francis. Seulement, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis quelques semaines et ne se voyait pas du tout l'appeler pour lui raconter au moins qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien ces temps-ci. Il devait être plus occupé et il avait sans doute mieux à faire que régler les petits problèmes sentimentaux d'un adolescent anormal.

Il était seul avec ses problèmes, et il n'arrivait pas tellement à le supporter. Il voulait juste que n'importe qui l'aide, mais de préférence Reese, que ce dernier le prenne dans ses bras et lui dise qu'il l'aimait, même si c'était juste fraternel. Juste, être aimer. Se sentir aimer était sans doute la seule chose qui pourrait l'aider. Que ce soit sa mère, son père ou ses frères qui viennent l'embrasser et le réconforter le sauverait aussi, mais cela semblait trop en demander. Putain...

Il avait tellement chaud, en plus. Mais il ne voulait pas retirer son haut. Ça servirait à quoi. Et non, ce n'était parce qu'il s'était fait quoi que ce soit sur les bras ou le corps à cause de son mal-être, c'était plus parce qu'il cherchait à se cacher de la vue de tout le monde, paradoxalement à son désir d'être remarquer et d'être aider. Il cherchait surtout à ce que Reese se rende compte par lui-même qu'il avait besoin de lui. Ce dernier n'était pas aussi bête que l'on pouvait le croire. Il savait se servir de son cerveau -du moins quelque partie- lorsqu'il faisait certains efforts. Et Malcolm voulait qu'il les fasse marcher pour lui. Bien sûr, cet espoir était vain. Comment cela aurait pu se réaliser. Ça n'arrivait que dans les contes de fées. Et encore, dans les contes de fées, personne n'est amoureux d'un membre de sa propre famille. Sinon, qu'on le prévienne maintenant.

Comment avait-il pu s'éprendre de son frère. C'était une question qui lui revenait souvent dans la tête. C'était techniquement impossible de faire ça. En tant que membre, tu apprends les pires défauts de ta famille et tu les côtoies vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept et 365 jours sur 365 jours. Dans son cas, il s'était fait frappé par Reese, il l'avait déjà frappé lui aussi à plusieurs reprises, il avait subit ses crises, ses mauvaises humeurs, sa bêtise maladive, sa haine, tous ses défauts que beaucoup ne connaîtraient jamais. Alors comment en était-il arrivé jusque là, franchement. Son cerveau n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça, il fallait en rajouter toujours plus. Fait chier.

Tout en fermant les yeux, il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête, lui caressant doucement les cheveux alors qu'il essayait de rouvrir ses paupières, apaisé par ce geste doucereux et réconfortant. Y arrivant enfin, il se rendit compte que c'était Reese qui s'était assis à côté de lui, collant son flanc nu au sien et le regardant tristement. Malcolm haussa un sourcil avant de froncer les deux. Pourquoi il le regardait comme ça.

De plus, le sentir ainsi contre lui le chamboulait encore une fois beaucoup trop. Ça le rendait tout chose, lui embrumait l'esprit et l'empêchait de réfléchir comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en tant que surdoué. En le sentant contre lui, il voulait juste se retourner complètement et le tenir contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils en meurent ou bien qu'ils soient obligés de bouger, juste profiter au maximum de son odeur, sa chaleur, sa présence, sa douceur, de lui.

« Quoi?

- Dis-moi.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Raconte-moi pourquoi tu es comme ça. »

Il ne comprenait définitivement pas où Reese voulait en venir. En fait si, il comprenait parfaitement, bien qu'il faisait comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi son frère ne venait seulement que maintenant, et que d'un coup, il ne semblait plus invisible à ses yeux chocolats. Malgré la petite étincelle de joie qui lui étreignait l'estomac, il était vexé du temps énorme qu'avait pris Reese à venir le voir. Surtout si c'était juste pour qu'il lui parle. En fait, il ne savait tout bonnement pas ce qu'il voulait en réalité. Il voulait Reese, son affection, son amour, son cœur et son attention, ça, c'était sûr . Mais son côté égocentrique faisait qu'il l'aurait voulu depuis le début, son attention. Et non pas que son grand frère se balade à droite et à gauche tranquillement, et puis qu'au bout d'un moment, il viennent enfin lui demander quel était le problème. Ça l'agaçait un peu que son aîné est eu mieux à faire qu'aider son petit frangin mal dans sa peau. Pourtant, il l'aimait toujours beaucoup trop parce qu'il savait que Reese, en plus de n'être pas très perspicace, n'éprouvait rien de plus que l'intérêt fraternel envers lui. Chose douloureuse et difficile à avaler.

« " Comme ça ", quoi?

- Comme si tu déprimais. Comme si ton monde perdait tout son sens.

- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas.

- Explique-moi pourquoi. »

Malcolm irrigua son regard clair vers son frère et le regarda longuement, retraçant ses traits doux avec tendresse. Des fois, il ne faisait pas exprès de laisser son amour déborder et se montrer aux autres, mais ça arrivait sans qu'il ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. C'était plus fort que lui.

Ils n'étaient pas si loin de l'autre que cela, à l'instant. C'était déréglant. Malheureusement, Malcolm désirait tellement ces contacts que lorsqu'ils se produisaient, il perdait tous ses moyens. Tout son corps s'enflammait et il en perdait le nord. À chaque fois, c'était trop pour lui. Trop de sentiments se bousculaient en lui et il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Mais il devait répondre, car l'espoir était quand même là. Car malgré ce pourcentage de chance réduit à 0,5, il avait toujours sa petite étincelle qui s'allumait en présence de Reese. Il l'entendait lui dire que son aîné pouvait l'aimer plus qu'il ne le pensait, qu'il suffisait d'un petit grain de riz pour faire basculer la balance pour que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Ou bien le contraire. Mais c'était malgré tout là.

« Je... Suis amoureux.

- Oh. Et... Ce n'est pas réciproque?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais il y très peu de chance pour que ce le soit. »

Reese pencha la tête sur le côté, un regard triste et compatissant sur le visage avant qu'il ne se redresse légèrement qu'il n'entoure le corps frêle de Malcolm de ses bras, étonnant légèrement celui-ci. C'était lui, ou bien il avait souhaité il y a peu de temps que ces deux choses se réalisent et cela se produisait exactement. Soit la chance commençait à tourner dans le bon sens, soit il se faisait une totale illusion. Mais qu'importe.

Malcolm enfouit son visage dans son cou en sentant les larmes montées, se calant un peu plus contre lui. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait attendu ce câlin. Et qu'est-ce que cela lui faisait comme bien. Il avait l'impression que son cœur ne faisait plus que des millièmes de centigrammes tellement ça le remplissait de joie. Ça lui cicatrisait quelques blessures faites récemment. Quel bien fou, cela lui procurait-il. L'euphorie lui étreignait tous les membres, c'était presque étouffant. Bordel, tout ça pour un petit câlin, il devenait désespéré.

Il le sentait contre lui, il respirait son odeur, il profitait de sa chaleur, il l'aimait. Merde. Malcolm ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher et le garder contre lui pour toujours. Il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le laisser partir loin de lui maintenant qu'il était là. Il ne s'en sentait à présent plus capable. Il était si faible.

Reese commença à s'éloigner mais Malcolm s'accrocha un peu plus en murmurant un "Non" plaintif. Il voulait encore le serrer contre lui, enregistrer dans sa mémoire cet instant au cas où il ne pourrait jamais plus le faire.

Le plus âgé se contenta de simplement accéder à la requête sous-entendue et de se rapprocher un peu plus de son petit frère, se plaçant de telle manière que leurs torses étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Il ne comprit pas le frisson qui secoua Malcolm, pourtant il ne faisait pas froid, mais il n'alla pas chercher plus loin. Il comprenait en contrepartie parfaitement que son petit génie avait besoin d'un soutien, d'un réconfort et il était là volontiers pour lui. Il ne le laisserait pas tomber en pleine crise. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il comptait beaucoup pour lui. Presque plus que tous les membres de sa famille, plus que Francis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il y avait quelque chose en Malcolm qui faisait qu'il était comme attirer par lui. Il fallait qu'il l'aide, qu'il le soutienne, qu'il soit avec lui. Ce n'était pas la même chose que n'importe quelle autre personne, ou fille, ou ami. Non, c'était plus urgent que ça. Il le devait, que ce soit pour le bien de Malcolm ou pour lui. Un besoin.

Caché par le béni parasol, ils restèrent quelques instants comme cela avant de se séparer lentement, à contre cœur. Malcolm se mordit la lèvre et réprima l'envie d'embrasser son frère, ses yeux retraçant les courbes du visage de Reese avec admiration.

Pendant longtemps, Malcolm s'était simplement demander si ce n'était de l'admiration qu'il ressentait envers son frère, un grand sentiment basique que l'on éprouve certaine fois envers nos aînés. Sauf que lui, cela aurait été légèrement plus haut que la normale. Mais non. Son cœur s'emballait à la vue de son crétin, à son sourire, ses joues s'enflammaient lorsqu'il le touchait, il rêvait de choses interdites avec lui comme personnage principale. Non, c'était de l'amour. Du vrai. Du grand. Du beau. Et du cruel.

Reese se releva, lui lançant un petit sourire avant de retourner profiter de la mer en trottinant. La journée passa ainsi, longue et ennuyeuse pour Malcolm qui lançait des regards vides devant lui. Lui et sa famille rentrèrent vers 21 heures le soir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, le cadet alla directement se mettre dans son lit, ignorant Jimie qui avait encore fait une énième bêtise et Lois qui commencé déjà à s'énerver. Il s'étala simplement sur son lit, retirant laborieusement ses chaussures et se glissa sous sa couette pour se recroqueviller dessous en soupirant. Il sentit que quelqu'un s'asseyait sur son lit et cela l'obligea à regarder qui était cette personne, poussé par la curiosité. Et il fut une nouvelle fois surpris.

« Reese? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de lever le lourd tissu réchauffant, invitant Malcolm a lui laisser une place sous sa couverture alors qu'il se glissait dans son cocon en même temps, mettant son visage face au sien. Le souffle de la tête d'ampoule se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que son esprit devenait encore une fois brumeux en présence de son frère. Ils étaient si proches, si intimes. Il sentait la chaleur de Reese si près de lui, ses jambes touchaient légèrement les siennes et l'une des mains de son frère vint se poser sur son épaulé, glissant involontairement dans son cou et il frissonna encore. Pourquoi lui faisait-il autant d'effet, pourquoi le touchait-il ainsi, pourquoi était-il si faible.

Reese se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, emmêlant sa jambe droite à la sienne. Malcolm n'arrivait plus très bien à suivre les événements. Le regard de son grand frère était totalement indéchiffrable. Il ne pouvait plus comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait, alors que d'habitude, il n'était pas si difficile à cerner. Mais là, Malcolm n'y arrivait vraiment plus. Soit car son cerveau s'embrouillait à son contact -son corps aussi, soit dit en passant- soit car ce crétin n'était pas aussi crétin que l'on pouvait le penser. Et c'était curieusement troublant.

Leurs nez se touchaient presque et ils devaient à moitié loucher pour se regarder. Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux, les cris de Lois appelant Jimie n'étaient plus là, ceux de Hal non plus et Dewey avait disparu. Pour Malcolm, seul Reese était là. Mais par contre, il ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était réciproque. Cette situation était tellement ambiguë qu'il avait peur de voir plus de chose qu'il n'y en avait. Cela lui mordait désagréablement l'estomac.

Il était fatigué, il voulait juste dormir pour encore se réveiller à trois heures du matin en pleurant. Juste laisser tomber. Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir le faire, seulement Reese lui tenait son espoir entre ses deux mains et le gardait cruellement contre lui, l'empêchant de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il laissa son regard se noyer dans celui de son aîné, sentant l'envie de se rapprocher un peu plus pour coller leurs lèvres ensemble. Envie tellement inaccessible. Un nouveau frisson le fit trembler alors que la main dans son cou lui caressait sa peau sensible, forçant inconsciemment ses yeux à se fermer par le plaisir doux que cela lui provoquer. Il avait toujours été sensible du cou. Et en repensant au suçon que Reese lui avait fait, il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour ne pas gémir. Car il fallait l'avouer, ce dernier avait été douloureusement vorace pour sa "Vendetta". Mais il avait été secrètement empli de joie en se voyant marqué par son imbécile.

Son grand frère l'appela dans un murmure, lui faisant rouvrir ses paupières alors que celui-ci venait poser son front contre le sien avec lenteur.

« Je n'aime vraiment pas quand tu es comme ça. Pas du tout. Qui ose te faire autant de mal, Malcolm? »

Il chuchotait, une mine inquiète et triste dressait sur son visage habituellement joueur. Son côté grand frère protecteur ressortait une nouvelle fois. Comme toutes les fois où il s'était battu pour sauver l'honneur de Malcolm.

Le cœur du plus jeune fit un léger bond dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il s'imaginait lui avouer qui était la personne involontairement responsable de son mal. Plusieurs scènes passèrent dans sa tête, envisageant rapidement d'innombrables réactions que pourraient avoir son frère à cette dangereuse révélation. Certaines lui dissuadèrent de le dire, d'autres en firent le contraire. Son jeu de balance l'angoissa. Il était atrocement tenté de le lui divulguer, mais la peur, cette lâche, était toujours là. Comme tout être amoureux, le rejet était sans doute une chose bien effrayante et forçait à rester cloîtrer dans le silence. Il fallait du courage pour s'ouvrir à la personne, quel qu'elle soit. C'était aussi dur de le dire à un(e) ami(e) qu'à quelque de notre famille. Même si le deuxième cas était sans doute le plus complexe, l'autre n'en restait pas moins compliqué.

Pendant de longues secondes, Malcolm hésita à lui dire, jouant le pour et le contre alors que Reese le regardait doucement, laissant ses doigts descendirent sur la joue de son frère pour le lui cajoler et l'encourager à se dévoiler. Les yeux bleus du cadet se fermèrent à nouveau et il avança son visage sans s'en rendre compte, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres dès lèvres de Reese. Celui-ci n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, il se contenta d'inciter Malcolm à parler. Et emporté par l'instant cotonneux et agréable, le cadet ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un "Toi". Seulement, Lois arriva d'un coup dans la chambre, les faisant sursauter brusquement. La mère les regarda quelques temps, septique face à leurs positions, avant de hausser les épaules et de se mettre à chercher quelque chose dans leurs chambres. Reese leva le regard vers elle par dessus la couverture et la fixa longuement, légèrement agacé de sa venue qui avait coupé leur moment.

« Tu fais quoi?

- Je cherche votre frère. »

Se rendant compte que Jimie n'était malheureusement pas là, Lois grogna et repartit en fermant brutalement la porte, énervée par son plus jeune fils. Reese soupira et retourna son attention sur Malcolm qui rougissait. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à le croire. Non seulement, il avait été à deux doigts de tout dire mais en plus, leur mère les avait vus aussi proches. Et le pire était qu'elle s'en foutait. Il soupira difficilement et fourra prestement son visage dans le cou de son frère, cherchant à fuir la discussion. Mais c'est sans compter sur Reese qui, malgré le fait qu'il lui rendit son étreinte, renvoya le sujet sur la table.

« Frangin, dis-moi. »

Pris d'une soudaine audace, Malcolm se redressa, bascula sur Reese et s'assit sur son bassin d'un geste souple. Il se pencha tout de suite vers son grand frère et s'arrêta à quelque centimètres de ses lèvres, les fixant promptement puis remontant vers ses yeux marrons.

« C'est toi. Je t'aime, toi. Reese, je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis toujours, putain! »

Et il plaqua durement sa bouche contre celle de Reese, posant ses mains sur sa mâchoire et se collant un maximum à lui. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et à présent, il commençait directement à le regretter amèrement. Il allait le détester, le haïr. Il ne pourrait plus jamais l'approcher, lui parler sans recevoir un regard dégoûté et n'y survivrait pas. Merde. Il avait horriblement peur. Il était sans doute en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de tout les temps, alors pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-il pas maintenant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'éloigner et partir en courant comme un lâche. À cause de ses lèvres douces et mouvantes contre les siennes ; à cause de ce corps chaud qui le rassurait, de ses mains qui lui caressait ses hanches avec tendresse, de ce plaisir puissant qui le prenait aux tripes et qui le rendait euphorique. C'était trop parfait. Ce fut pire lorsqu'il sentit une langue goûtait sa lèvre inférieure, la faisait s'entrouvrir avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa bouche et ne rejoigne la sienne. Un frisson de plaisir lui ébranla l'échine et une plainte couina dans sa gorge, lui déréglant tous ses sens. Ses mains allèrent désespérément s'accrocher au tee-shirt de son grand frère et ce dernier entoura sa taille de ses bras, se soulevant légèrement du matelas pour faciliter la tâche.

Bordel, Reese ne le rejetait même pas, il répondait même activement. Comment cela se faisait-il, ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose clochait, il devait rêver. Son frère ne pouvait pas faire ça, à moins que ce ne soit une sorte de défi ou il ne savait quoi. Quelque chose de douloureux pour lui, sans doute. Malcolm ne pouvait tout bonnement de pas y croire.

Ou sinon cet imbécile était vraiment bête. Vraiment beaucoup. De là à ce qu'il réponde au baiser de son propre frère, il devait sérieusement être atteint. Mais pourtant, c'était délicieusement bon. Malcolm ne savait pas s'il arriverait à se décoller de lui, il ne voulait plus bouger. Ah, il avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Donc finalement, il arriva bien évidemment à se détacher de son frère. Il avait les joues rougies, les yeux humides et le souffle haletant. Et alors qu'il croyait qu'il serait le seul à être troubler à ce point par ce baiser loin d'être inoffensif, il vit Reese avec une respiration laborieuse et un visage voilé par une émotion qu'il qualifierait facilement de sexy.

Malcolm se redressa en essayant de calmer sa respiration et planta son regard dans celui de Reese, se mordant la lèvre.

« Pourquoi tu as répondu?

Après des secondes angoissantes dans lesquelles son grand frère parut réfléchir, il répondit enfin.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai adoré et j'aime être aussi proche de toi. »

Malgré cette réponse assez évasive, Malcolm sourit de toutes ses dents, retournant câliner et profiter de Reese avant que celui-ci ne les fassent basculer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retrouve au dessus. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement et passionnellement jusqu'à ce que le reste de la famille ne retrouve Jimie et que Dewey ne revienne pour dormir. Pourtant, ils dormirent quand même ensemble et Malcolm ne fit aucun cauchemars.

Tout est bien qui finit bien.

FIN.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai voulu le faire sur ce pairing xD C'est bien niais... On pourrait presque mettre "Et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants" x)

Enfin bon... Review? :3 J'accepte tout...

Et dîtes moi s'il y a des fautes, j'ai relu mais... C'est galère de trouver ses propres fautes!


End file.
